


No More Giants

by NotaDroid (mjonhunt)



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjonhunt/pseuds/NotaDroid
Summary: An adult Wheeler is reluctant to run off to the next eco-emergency.  Linka has to convince him.
Relationships: Linka/Wheeler (Captain Planet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No More Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Planet or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended.  
> This story is inspired by the song, "No More" from the musical, Into the Woods.

"Planeteers, there is Eco-emergency. Come to the Crystal chamber," Gaia's voice echoed in the compound on Hope Island. It was evening, and the Planteers were in their cabins. As always happened when there was an emergency, Gaia's image appeared to everyone as she told them were needed. Somewhere on Earth, a terrible incident of pollution was occurring.

This usually means some villain was intentionally doing damage to the environment. Maybe Looten Plunder or Hoggish Greedly were hatching some scheme to make money from polluting. Maybe the evil Dr. Blight was using technology to harm the environment. Or maybe the radioactive Duke Nukem was radiating some part of the world.

Whatever the crisis, Gaia needed the Planeteers to investigate the incident and put an end to it. When she first recruited them, they were teenagers. But that was fifteen years ago, so they were now in their twenties and thirties. A few things had changed.

One of them, was that the red-haired youth known Wheeler, had married his fellow Planeteer, Linka.

The other change was while he once responded to Gaia's summons with enthusiasm, tonight his response was a little bit different.

"Not now!"

Gaia's image had vanished a few seconds prior to Wheeler's outburst.

"Not now!" He said again, for good measure.

Linka sighed. She knew exactly why Wheeler was expressing his exasperation. They had just managed to put their two children, Tatiana and Alexander, to bed. They had intended to sit and enjoy the peace of the evening. Now, however, they would need to go to who knows where to face who knew what.

"Later, James," she said. "We can discuss this later."

"No, there is nothing to discuss. No more. Gaia can find someone else to run all over the world to face eco-villains and whatever piece of dumb technology fueled by toxic waste they have. Not me. Not us. Not anymore. We can't just leave the kids here. We could be gone for days."

"Gaia will watch them. They will be safe, you know that."

"I'm serious, Linka. No more. I am done. We need to leave the island. We need to go and live a normal life. I am happy to recycle, use energy efficient appliances, and all things _normal_ people do for the environment. But I am not risking my neck anymore. No more.

"James," she started, but Wheeler was still ranting.

"No more Duke Nukum! No more Hoggish Greedly! No more Dr. Blight! No more time travel or facing down tanks or ..."

"Okay, James. We will stop. No more."

"That's what I am saying, no more. I mean …" he stopped talking and looked at Linka. "What do you mean?" He looked skeptical.

"If you want us to stop, we will stop. If you want to leave Hope Island, we will leave. Just tell me, where we go?"

"Go?"

"You want us to leave, but where do we go? To Russia? Or are thinking about your home in New York? Except, it isn't your home anymore. It hasn't been for years. "

"I …" Wheeler was trying to think about how to answer, but he could think what to say.

"And what shall we do after we leave? Find a normal 10-6 job?"

"You mean 9 to 5?"

"Da. That is what I mean." She smiled. "And one more thing, if we leave, they will still out there. Duke Nukum. Dr. Blight. Looten Plunder. And all the rest. The world, the future, their future," she pointed to Alexander and Tatiana's rooms. "will still be in jeopardy. Wherever we go, we can't ignore that."

Wheeler was quiet. " I just…"

"I know James," she said. "Sometimes I want to run away. With you and our little ones, go anywhere in the world where there isn't an eco-emergency. Where we can just be Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler and their two kids. But it will only feel safe for a little while. Then, it will feel empty. We will feel empty. Because we will know we walked away instead of standing and fighting."

"I know."

"Good. Now, we have kept waiting long enough, have we not?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

With that, they went to the Crystal Chamber with their friends to face whatever disaster awaited them.


End file.
